save the last dance
by asuka-uk
Summary: will Asuka save the last dance for Shinji or will she deny him


NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
Save The Last Dance  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Shinji Ikari found himself starring out of the window, lost in thought, wondering why she never paid any attention to him. Why does she push him away just when he's starting to get close to her. He found himself being brought back to reality by a sharp thud at the back of his head, by a pencil. Followed by yht voice of it's owner.  
"It's lunchtime Shinji, are you listening to me? Did you remember to make my lunch?" Barked the female voice.  
"Oh Asuka , yes here's your lunch" which he then handed over to the flustered red head. She took it from him, then sat down next to Hikari. the two girls voices filled Shinji's head as they carried on with their conversation. *She didn't even say thank you*  
"Hey shinji, I see Asuka has got you trained well" Toji said as he approached his friend with a smirk on his face.   
"Boy I wish Asuka would train me instead" Sighed Kensuke as he sat down next to Shinji.  
"You're welcome to it, but i'm telling you that girl has high standers. Then again I don't mind making the lunches. She enjoys them that's the main thing" With that he glanced in Asuka's direction, to see her smiling seamingly enjoying her lunch that he spent time making for her.  
"Shinji, you're sounding like your falling love with a certain red haired devil" Toji eyed his friend.  
"I....I..I never said that" Shinji protested even though deep down in his heart he knew that it was true. *Oh why did I fall in love with her* Toji seeing his friend in some distress decided it waas a good idea not to tease him further, therefore thought better and changed the subject.  
"you know the end of school year dance is this friday. Have you asked anyone yet?" Toji asked "I'm sure Rei will go with you"  
"To be honest I Don't think it's Rei's kind of scene. I haven't decieded who to ask yet. You should take Hikari, Toji, both me and Asuka agree that she fancies you so your garenteed tha she'll say yes" toji seamed shocked at this, but recovered quickly.  
"Errrm....s..sso you and Asuka agreed on something. It must be love" Shinji smiled *I hope your right, Toji, I might just ask her to the dance*  
  
**************************************************************************************  
He and Asuka walked back home in silence at first. But then the silence was broken.  
"Boring, that teacher just goes on about the second impact. The world just never seams to move on"  
*Is she talking to me or just out load*  
"Errrr, Asuka can I ask you some thing"  
"Sure, what is it Shinji?"  
"Are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
"Unforunately not. They must be scared of my radient beauty. Or afraid of the fact that my position as an Eva-pilot, makes me so far above them, that they dare not ask"  
"Oh, T.Then would y...y...you"  
"What is it ,just spit it out" Shinji took a deep breath and summed up all the courage he could muster.  
"Will You Go To The Dance With Me" Asuka stopped in her tracks, stunned that Shinji of all men. Had just asked her to the dance. She was flattered she wanted her to say yes, but her pride stopped her.  
"Why would you think I would go to the dance with a wimp like you Third Chil" and with that she ran as fast as she could home leaving Shinji standing thier in the street. With tears forming in his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
By the time Shinji got back to the apppartment it was late. He decieded to walk home slowly giving him time to gather himself together, and for Asuka to calm down.  
"I'm home" he said weakly knowing Misato was working late, and considering what happened between him and Asuka, she wasn't going to reply.  
"Shinji may I have a Word please, I'm in the kitchen" He made his way through the hallway to find Asuka sitting at the kitchen table in her yellow sundress. Her eyes seamed reddened. Possible she's been crying   
Shinji throught. *She's going to yell at me again* He sat down opposite her.  
"Yes Asuka, what is it?"  
"Shinji I will go to the dance with you" Shinji sat there in stunned silence, wondering if he heard correctly. "We will go together, to show everyone just what us Eva-pilots can do" It dawned on Shinji that this was the catch, and the reason why she was going with him. "We will put everyone to shame, pride is at stake here Shinji, and thanks for asking me" With that she stood up looking down to young man, *Did she just thank me*She turned walked to the couch and put on the TV. Shinji just made his way to his room, put down his school bag. Laided down on his bed and starred at a famillier ceiling. If you looked close enough a smile could be seen. *Asuka is going to the dance with me. I don't care if there is a reason for her to do, So even if she wants to crush everyone. So to speak, the most popular and beautiful girl in school was going with me. Shyinji Ikari*  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Asuka walked into the classroom of class 2-A. Hikari, her friend and also the class rep called her over. She seamed excited about something.  
"Hikari whats gotten into you this morning?, it's to early for energy like this"  
"Suzahara is taking me to the dance tomorrow night" Asuka looked at ther friend as if she was someone who had lost all their marbles.  
"You're telling that Toji, one of the stooges has asked you to the dance and you said YES"  
"Come on Asuka, Suzahara ain't that bad he just needs a woman like me to pull hime line" Hikari giggled. Asuka just smiled back in return. Seeing that her friend was happy.  
"Are you going with anyone Asuka?" She thought carefully for a moment thinking how she was going to word, what she was about to say.  
"Well I took pity when Shinji asked me. So I guess I'm going with him, us Eva-pilots have to stick together" She looked at Hikari hopping that she brought the lie that she just gave, for going with Shinji.  
"That's great, I'm sure you'll have a great time. Do you want to go shopping after school for are dresses, Asuka?" Shopping one of Asuka's faviourte past times, other than being an Eva-pilot and defeating the Angels.  
"Sure, we must get the guys' shashes that the colour must match our dresses, we must look the part" Both girls let out a giggl that was short lived.  
"ASUKA YOUR GOING WITH ASUKA" Toji shouted across the classroom, Asuka turned on her heels and prepared for a different kind of battle.  
"What about it Toji. you don't see me complaining that Hikari is going with YOU, though believe me I would like to give you a piece of my mind on this matter" Toji turned to face the red head, the rest of the class went silent and waited to see what would happen. As battles of wits between these two was always worth watching.  
"You must of bewitched him, you devil, you put a spell on him didn't you" She went to answer him with her quick reply but Shinji beat her to it.  
"Asuka didn't put a spell on me Toji, just accept that we're going to the dance together. You didn't hear Hikari complain did you. So there is no need for you to" Asuka, Toji not to mention the rest of the class wondered where Shinji had just got the guts to defend her in the way he did. Toji put it down to Asuka giving him some of her fire, her hell fire, thats what had made him this way. Asuka walked over to Shinji and smiled an evil smile at Toji as she did. When she reached shinji she spoke to him in a civil tone really for her.  
"I'm going shopping tonight with Hikari for dresses. So can you tell Misato when you get home, I'll try not to be to late. Oh and i'll buy your shash for your suit to match me, you do have a suit don't you?" Shinji nodded a reply.   
"Enjoy your shopping trip" She to just nodded then returned to her seat setting up her laptop before, waiting for the class to begin and another lecture on the second impact.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"I'm home" the young boy said as he removed his shoes.  
"How was your day?" An older female voice replied. Sounds like it's comming from the living room shinji thought, following the voice. Sure enough there was Misato sitting on the couch, beer in hand, relaxing after her shift at NERV.  
"Where's Asuka?"  
"She's gone shopping with Hikari for the dance tomorrow night. She asked me to tell you that she'd try not ot be late home."  
"Oh I surpose she needs a new dress" Misato replied as Shinji headed to his room. He put on his SDAT player. Shinji must have blanked out for hours, because the next thing he knew was that he could just make out three voices comming from the living room. So he went to investigate. He peered round the door way, Hikari was showing Misato her dress.  
"That's a beautiful dress, yours is great to Asuka, you both be bell of the ball" Misato caught something move out of the cornar of her eye.  
"Shinji, are you spying on us" the young man turned a shade of crimson nd stepped into the room.  
"I was wondering what colour my shash was Asuka? thats all" Misato looked at the young woman infront of her. As Asuka rumaged through her bags untill she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a length of deep red silken matterial.  
"Are you two going to the dance together?" Misato asked as Asuka handed it to him.  
"Is there something wrong with that Misato?" Equuired Shinji worried that his guardien and commanding officer was going to say yes.  
"No nothing wrong, just a bit of a surprise thats all" Asuka seized the oppitunity to end the conversation.  
"Hikari, your getting ready round here tomorrow night. I'm sure Shinji can get ready round Toji's, plus he could give Toji his shash aswell"  
"How come I have to get ready round Toji's?"  
"Because your not allowed to see the dress or your date untill she is ready" Asuka told him , as Hikari handed Shinji, Toji's royal blue shash.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
All the talk at school the next day was about the dance that night Shinji spent most of the day, wondering what Asuka's dress was like.He knew it had to be deep red. But what style. In the end he didn't care Asuka would look good in anything.  
"Hey Shinji are you ready to go the girls won't like it if we're not ready on time, had Asuka told you the plan?"  
"Yeah we to meet them at Misato's appartment at 7.30pm, oh before I forget. Here's the shash Hikari want you to wear"  
"Thanks" With that they both headed towards Toji's, both boys wondering what that night had instore for them. *Please no Angel to attack tonight*  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"Arrrh why won't my hair go right. ~I want it to cascade, not stick out" Came the voice of a frustrated Asuka.  
"Let me try" Hikari offered  
"Oh it's no good I'll have to leave as usual. Dammit I just wanted it different tonight, the boys will be here soon anyway" At hearing the distress in the voice of the girl. Who she started to consider as her daughter.  
"Whats the matter Asuka?"  
"She can't get her hair to go right"  
"It's just sticking out"  
"Lets have one more try" Misato took the hair sticks off the dressing table, and as if by magic placed it in the young womans red hair and acheived the look she wanted. BING BONG. "Just in the nick of time aswell" Misato grinned at the two girls befroe leaving to let the boys in. "Well don't you two look smart in yout suits, I think you bopys are in for a treat tonight" Teased Misato, "Are you ready"  
"Comming" Replied Hikari.  
"I'll be one minute" Asuka spoke as Hikari walked in wearing a royal blue japanesse style dress, but it wasn't to long or to short. She held in her hand matching shoes.  
"What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around.  
"You look good" Shinji said *If Hikari look like that then, what does Asuka look like* Toji just stood there in stunned silence before answering.  
"WOW"  
"Asuka you must be done by now" Misato called.  
"I'm here" She steped into the room Shinji's heart skipped a beat. She stood ther in a sparkling deep red short evening dress. Her hair worn up but without her interface clips. but with hai sticks that cascade down her half bare back. With matching high heelded shoes in her hand.  
"Well say something" Her temper was begin to match her dress.  
"Y...Y..You look fantastic" Stammered a shocked Shinji. Grateful at the comment and wanted to show her appreciation. But her pride blocked the way again.  
"Well it was inevitable"  
"Well if you want a lift before I head to work we better leave now"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
As Misato sreached into the car park of their school. Music could be hearded comming from the gymnasium. Quiet a few people where outside waiting for friends. But they all turned at the sound of Misato's car pulling up. First to step out was Hikari and Toji, followed by Shinji. Shinji turned holding out his hand to help Asuka out of the car. He knew that she wouldn't take it. *I don't need help* that's what she'd say. To his surprise she gently took it. her tough was soft and gentle to him. And as she stepped out light seemed to dance on her dress. Something silver caught his eye. It was the necklace he brought her for christmas, muttering from people around them could be heard.  
"Well it's show time"Asuka as willing as ever said. Hikari took Toji arm and headed inside.  
"Have a good time you two" Misato called before heading off towards NERV and the shift she was going to late for. Asuka grabbed Shinji by the arm and started to lead him inthe direction Hikari and Toji went. As the girls took their coats to the clockroom. Toji and Shinji went and got the drinks. Asuka grabbed all three of them by the arm.  
"It's a party come on lets dance" Excitment and delight could be heard in her voice, as she took to the dance floor. they dance the night away for hours, enjoying the atmosphere and for at least one night both pilots, could put the dread of an Angel attack behing them and be children for that night. Eventually it came to the slow dances. Hikari wrapped her arms round Toji. Asuka walked away from the dance floor. Shinji followed her, he knew this was his moment he had to make the first move.  
"Asuka may I have this dance?"  
"Why would I want to dance with you" *Come on Asuka just say it, Shinji i'd love to, stupid pride. He'll probably run away now*  
"I would like to have the last dance with you Asuka"  
"No"  
"Wasn't it you who said the world needs to move on. Well it's people that change the world. Asuka whatever it is that has happened let it go. Talk to me I know you can get through this I know that it's hurting you, I will help you. I will always be there, because Asuka I love you" Asuka searched his eyes, he used her words against her, he held out his hand. Hoping she'd take it. * He told me he loved me, Come on Asuka if Shinji can do it then surly you can to* She stood up and looked deep into his eyes, Taking his hand they both took to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Shinji placed his hands on her waist. They gazed into each others eyes. they disappeared into the music. Asuka drew herself closer and resting her head on his chest. The music washed over them no-one else seemed to be around them.   
"I love you too Shinji" A single tear rolled down her check.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Authors note: This is my first fic and I thought a simple but sweet story line was the best option, plus I wrote this while in a two hour Physical chemistry lecture. So I thought that it wasn't a bad attempt. Let me know what you think. Hopefully the next story will be out soon. And it will be better here's hoping  
E-mail: Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN everyone 


End file.
